Knights of Euro Britannia
| last = | other = See the Euro Britannia | logo = }}The Chivalric Orders of Euro Britannia were established to act as both the sword and shield of Euro Britannia. Their first duty is to protect their homeland from all threats and act similar to the Knights of the Round in Britannia. There are Four Orders in total, each led by a Grand Master. During times of emergency, the House of Lords can grant emergency powers to the Chivalric Orders, giving them martial powers over state and military. The Knightly Orders, aside from their ceremonial name are each an army on its own with each Order having access to formidable equipment and knightmares. The Knights are known to use a list of the following Knightmare frames: * Gloucester * Sutherland * Liverpool * Gracchus Grand Masters of the Chivalric Orders as Grand Master of Order of St. Michael. ]] The Grand Masters are the leaders of their respective order and serve as High Lords and generals in Euro-Britannia. Similar to Knights of the Round, they have significant military and political influence. In fact, at least one of the Grand Masters was formerly a Knight of the Round. The Grand Masters are above the House of Lords in authority and below only the Grand Duke. It has been shown that the Grand Duke can appoint a member of the Order as the Grand Master. During times of peace, they serve the Grand Duke as political and military advisors. The last surviving Grand Master is Andrea Farnese. Holy Order of Michael Main article: Holy Order of Michael }} The Holy Order of Michael are one of the four chivalric orders of the Euro Britannian Empire under the command of Grand Master. Their colour scheme is red, white and gold. One of their military units is the Ashley Strike Force, composed of seven regular members and led by Ashley Ashura, which was deployed to fight the wZERO squad of the E.U. during the battle of Slonim. After losing their initial advantage, Grand Master Shin Hyuga Shing and Jean Rowe intervened and disrupted the EU's bloodlust. The knights then rallied and disabled the rest of the wZERO Alexanders. Despite the victory, they were forced to withdraw on the arrival of European reinforcements. Their color scheme seems to be primarily red with white and gold. Grand Masters Michele Manfredi Main article: Michele Manfredi Michele Manfredi (ミケーレ・マンフレディ, Mikēre Manfuredi) was the Grand Master of the Holy Order of Michael, and a former member of the Knights of the Round, once holding the position of the Knight of Two. Manfredi committed suicide when his trusted subordinate, Shin, whom he viewed as his successor as Grand Master of the Holy Order of Michael, used his Geass by commanding him to "Take a trip." Shin Hyuga Shaing Main article: Shin Hyuga Shaing Shin Hyuga Shaing (シン・ヒュウガ・シャイング, Shin Hyūga Shaingu) is the new Grand Master of the Holy Order of Michael. He became Grand Master after ordering the former to kill himself. He has taken the lead in engaging the EU forces with the order. Holy Order of Raphael Main article: Holy Order of Raphael }} The Holy Order of Raphael are one of the four chivalric orders of the Euro Britannian Empire under the command of Grand Master Andrea Farnese. Their colour scheme seems to be white and blue. They engaged the EU forces in the Battle of Narva where the EU 132nd Regiment fails in recapturing St. Petersburg, and becomes surrounded by the Britannian Army. The knights were engaged by the wZERO Unit to allow the 132nd to withdraw. The Knights suffered several losses including two captains. It is currently the only Chivalric Order that survived the coup, through its status is unknown. Grand Master Andrea Farnese Main article: Andrea Farnese Andrea Farnese (アンドレア·ファルネーゼ, Andorea Farunēze) is the Grand Master of the Holy Order of Raphael. He is a close friend of Michele Manfredi. He believes that Michele Manfredi would never commit suicide and is distrustful of Shin at first until Shin will claim that he will lead the Holy Order of Michael to glory. He is among the first to distrust Julius Kingsley, the Military Advisor sent by the Emperor himself and labels him as coward. Andrea is also the only one of the Grand Masters who survives assassination from Shin's coup against Britannia. He is voiced by Takehito Koyasu. Holy Order of Gabriel Main article: Holy Order of Gabriel }} The Holy Order of Gabriel are one of the four chivalric orders of the Euro Britannian Empire under the command of Grand Master Gaudefroy de Villon. Their color scheme seems to be green and grey. They were wiped out by the Holy Order of Michael in a coup. Grand Master Gaudefroy du Villon Main article: Gaudefroy du Villon Gaudefroy du Villon is the Grand Master of the Holy Order of Gabriel. He is decapitated by the Holy Order of Michael, who exposed his head to the House of Lords. He is voiced by Taketora. Holy Order of Uriel Main article: Holy Order of Uriel }} The Holy Order of Uriel are one of the four chivalric orders of the Euro Britannian Empire under the command of Grand Master Raymond du Saint-Gilles. Their color scheme seems to be brown with white. They were wiped out by the Holy Order of Michael in a coup. Grand Master Raymond du Saint-Gilles Main article: Raymond du Saint-Gilles Raymond du Saint-Gilles is the Grand Master of the Holy Order of Uriel. He is decapitated by the Holy Order of Michael, who exposed his head to the House of Lords. He is voiced by Hikaru Miyata. Category:Britannian Knights Category:Holy Britannian Empire Category:Britannian Military